gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sailor II - Dead Man's Fortune
Chapter 1 - Caves of Padres Me and the Admiral had a long conversation going into the Dangerous caves and risking our lives to save a wiseman who tought me all about sailing. We kept him in a medium sized barrel, walking along very hot paths. Sometimes our water would be dried up and our food would be tuff. We stopped one day to find Navy & EITC have made their mark on the Caves. We defetaed too navy soldiers, stole their uniforms.. then walked along saying that we were "Delivering a Barrel to a Nearby Post" We tried not to question many soldiers, but we needed help. We slept in the Cave that night. The day we woke up it was early and pirates had raided the cave. Only about 6 made it. And hardly anyone was left. They had seen a General walking in the Caves, Neban the silent. Luckily they were able to defeat him and take his map. The map showed the exact location for the Fortune. It was mapped "Uncharted Enemy Area". They had named that cave.... The Catacombs Chapter 2 - Lava Gorge They first had to go through lava Gorge. It was a place the Spanish tried to colonize but the lava got to them. Lava would drip off the rocky roof, and be all over the cave. The heat was Terrible. the 7 man crew got sick and we had to stop. We rested the second night in Lava Gorge. It was about 5 in the morning when i woke up early. I saw the admiral reading the fortune. He had told me that Boot would probably not make it in the heat, & or he would hate me. The admiral told me Boot would get his reward from coming back to the dead, a Top ship sailor in the Spanish Army. I reminded the Admiral that Boot was neuteral, but he would sail under any flag. the admiral then said "Trust me, We could work it out like we use to " I felt weird like as if if Adimiral Knew everything about boot. Soon the crew members woke up and we were quickly moving. We then came upon the cave that had to of hold the Fortune. The Catacombs Chapter 3 - Boot's History It was late at night, crew members wanted to sleep, we were 1/3 way into the Catacombs. The admiral sat with me to talk about Boot. His father knew him. Boot had a massive ego at age 20. A lot of sailors wanted to be part of his crew. I asked why he was part of the poor group that banned us from England. He told me that he gained a Bad reputation when he sunk a ship that held important people such as the Governer, the Army leader and the Fleet Admiral. I asked why did u kill boot. He said he didn't the man behind him did, It would be against my duties if i didn't be protected by a unknown passenger. I asked if his father was alive he said yes, He was the survivng member of the sunken ship. I asked him when was the last time he has seen his father, he said the last word i sai to him was good luck when he boarding the ship. The next day we were off, and we were gonna find the fortune Chapter 4 - The Fortune We searched the entire day until late at night, we came across a sparkling blue waving glow that pointed us to the tomb. It was a circle with glows circling it, We decided to put the barrel in the middle. The Blue glows went away then smoke came out of the barrel. Then someone said "The Dead man's fortune...." and then appeared Boot.. I was amazed, we talked for a while then The admiral invited him to be the Rank of Top captain. Boot his entire life was not under 1 flag. But he said yes. And i took the crown too. We returned to the Spanish fort island where we were staying, We had a party for Boot & me and we felt happy for ourselves. Chapter 5 - Signs of Betrayal Later that evening a ship worker invited me for a drink, we were in the cabin of his ship were he sold Some handy swords for low prices. He told me about what power i can do as the Leader of the Spanish Army in the Caribbean. When we had more drinks i felt like i had more power, like i can do more with the Army. I had a conference with the army, The admiral and Boot. I told them about a newly discovered island, Cutthroat Isle, they had dug up treasure right on the surface, for us to take, the members of the digger have died and now the island is guardless, I then said...... Were Taking the Loot.. To Be Continued Chapter 6 - The Mistaken Journey It was 3:00 in the morning, April 24, 1710. Me, The Captain, boot and the sailor were on a mistaken journey to cutthroat we were all drunk and trying to find our way. We all fell asleep in the 2nd class frigate we had taken. The next morning we could of died. We were out in the middle of nowhere we had nothing. "What did you get yourself into... King" the Captain said to me panicing. We were arguing as boot had his head turned to a different position he then said "Quit the jabber, and start moving north" we then headed north. We were at a strange island later that day. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters